Father's Day Reese Style
by MsWriterTee
Summary: A Father's Day story with John and Joss and their family. It can be considered a sequel to Growing Pains.


**Author's Note: This story was supposed to be published on Father's Day, but I'd sprained my wrist, which made typing and lots of other things very hard to do. After doing a Mother's Day story for Joss, I felt compelled to do one for John on Father's Day. There's some smut at the beginning, because someone, she knows who she is, wanted more towards the end of Happy Mother's Day. So, there is some sexy Careese, some parental Careese, and some funny Careese. This story can be considered a sequel of sorts to Growing Pains. I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

Joss smiled to herself as she snuggled next to John under the covers and slid her hand beyond the waistband of his pajama bottoms to the prize she'd been seeking. Her smile widened at the feel of his semi-erect member. Seven o'clock in the morning. Rather sleeping or awake, this man was never far from ready. Pulling the pajama bottoms further down, a few gentle caresses of her fingers brought her husband to full attention. Barely wrapping her hand around him, Joss worked her fingers up and down his pulsating length. John's deep moan made her body tremble, and increased the wetness pooling at the apex of her thighs. With one had on at the base of John's steely cock, Joss pushed the covers onto the floor and took him into her mouth.

John shot upright. "Joss, baby, what…? Fuck!" He fell back on the bed, his moans deeper as Joss suckled on his large head. "Baby, what are you doing?" he asked through haggard breaths, burying his hands in her head as she slid up and down his length.

"What am I doing?" Joss dragged her tongue along a thick vein on the underside of his tasty member, eliciting another deep moan in John as his hands twined more into her hair. "We both know it hasn't been that long," she said, licking away the pearly drop at the top on his hardness and trailing her tongue down to his balls, giving each loving attention before taking him until the salt and lightly peppered hair at his base tickled her nose. Feeling him getting close, she released his cock with a soft pop. John attempted to sit up, but Joss pushed him down. "Relax, babe, I'm not done with you yet."

Reaching behind her, he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her down. "I hate to disagree with you, Joss," he replied, dragging his hand between her legs and lapping away the juices coating his fingers. "But it's obvious you're ready for more, and I'm ready to give it to you."

Before Joss could say a word, her legs were resting limply on John's shoulders and his face was buried between her thighs. Her attempts to explain this morning was supposed to be about him got lost in the moans and deep sighs as his tongue slid in and out of her. "Oh, God, John, please!" Joss begged, not sure if she wanted him to stop or keep going as she grinded against him.

"Please what? This?" John said, suckling her clit. "Nothing in this world tastes as sweet as you." His tongue trailed between her folds before returning to her hard nub and back again. "Come for me, baby."

"Oh, God. Oh, damn, John." Unable to take more of her husband's torturous pleasure, Joss clamped her hands in his hair, trying to push him away. But the more she pushed the harder John worked. And when he slid a finger inside her and immediately found her spot, Joss could swear she saw stars as the first of multiple orgasms rippled through her body.

"That's it, baby. Mmm. So good." John stayed in place, taking every drop as she twisted and trembled and whimpered on the bed. When her shaking stilled and her breathing evened, John looked up at her with a smile. "You okay?"

Joss closed her eyes, her body humming in much the way she expected John's to be. "This morning delight was supposed to be about you and starting Father's Day with a bang," she said, combing her fingers through his hair. "It's hasn't gone quite that way."

"Oh, I've greatly enjoyed the start of this Father's Day." He kissed her inner thigh and stood from the bed, stepping out of the pajama bottoms that had been resting right below his ass cheeks. "And, personally, I'm totally on board with starting the day with a good banging," he said with a smirk, running his hand up and down his raging erection. Joss squeezed her legs together, that old familiar stirring returning with John's shameless seduction and that damn voice of his. She could hardly have an argument with him without wanting to jump his bones. "Since I wouldn't be able to celebrate this day without a little help from you, I think it's only fair we conclude this morning delight with a big bang together." He crawled toward her on the bed and pulled the little emerald green slip nightgown over her head. His light blue eyes darkened with desire as he drank her in. Her nipples grew painfully hard under his intense gaze. "No matter how many times I look at you, I can't get over how incredibly beautiful you are."

Joss crossed her arms and tilted her head. She couldn't bring him to orgasm with simple conversation, but she could certainly shock him into action. "Are you gonna look at me or fuck me?"

"Recalling how delirious with pleasure you were mere moments ago, I was giving you time to catch your breath, but you definitely don't have to tell me twice, especially when you use that dirty talk," he said, pulling her arms from her chest and closing them around his neck. "Fucking commencing."

John crushed her against him and then swung her onto her back, filling her to the hilt with one big thrust. "Oh, my God! John, oh, God." Joss tried to move, desperate to feel his hardness stroking her, but he remained still, and with one hand holding her leg around his waist and the other on her hip, she remained stationary. "Damn, John, please."

"Please what?" he asked, trailing kisses from her neck to left breast. "What do you want me to do?"

"Move, John, please. I'm so close."

"I know. You're so wet and hot." He gently blew on her dark peek, making her nipple grow even harder. "There is nothing I love more than being buried deep inside you. Feeling you all around me. It's heaven." He laved and suckled the taut nipple before showing the same attention to the other. "I want to drown in you a little while longer."

"God, John, please. Damn it, you know I can't take this. This talking and not moving. You're going to make me come, and I'm not ready yet." Joss continued her futile attempt to make him move. "Move inside me."

"So, what you're saying is you want me to fuck you, not look at you, huh?" he said, sliding out of her and then slamming back inside. "Is this what you want?" John pumped harder, his thrusts longer, deeper.

"Oh, yes, that's what I want." Holding on to his tight ass, Joss met his thrusts stroke for stroke, clamping down around him and dragging him in deeper. "Your cock feels so damn good, John. It's so good."

"It's all for you, Joss. All for you," John murmured, alternating his thrusts from fast and hard to long and slow. He growled against her neck, swearing in German, a sign that he was almost there, but not ready for things to end.

The sounds of their slapping bodies and pleasured moans seemed like a love song serenading them. And every 'note' served to bring Joss closer to her fifth or sixth orgasm, as she'd long ago lost count. But when John brought his hands between them and his thumb stroked her aroused clit, all the others were long forgotten as she erupted in completion, screaming his name and declaring her love as she throbbed wildly against him. Fractions of a moment and one thrust later, John exploded with loud swears, shooting stream after stream of his hot seed, and to Joss's surprise, bringing her to yet another orgasm.

"Damn, that was, that was…" John rolled onto his back, breathing heavily. "Damn."

Joss pressed her hand to his lips. "Shhh. I need a minute," she said, trying to catch her breath.

Less than a minute later, John pushed himself against the headboard, smiling brightly. He'd no doubt used one of those spy secrets to regulate his breathing. "I knocked it out of the park, huh?" he said, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Considering I had you swearing in German, I must have been pretty good, too," she answered another minute later.

"I freely admit you've got some mad skills, babe, but I recall you begging me, and I mean pleading with me, to get the 'banging' started, and I also heard some enthusiastic heralding of the greatness of my penis." John gazed down at his crotch. "You got props, buddy." He laughed.

Joss tossed a pillow at him.

John grabbed the pillow and stuck it behind his head. "You know, you should be in a much better mood. What did I count? Seven times I took you there? No, eight. Don't want to forget that last one at the end." Joss rolled her eyes. "I think I deserve a standing ovation." He chuckled. "I didn't make you pass out, but eight times is not so bad for a guy my age, you know?"

Joss gave him a little elbow to the side as she joined him against the headboard.

"So violent." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "And so beautiful."

"Does this sweet talk mean you're finished patting yourself on the back?"

"Hmm. Am I finished?" A beat later he nodded and laughed. "Yes, I'm done, and telling my wife the truth is not sweet talk. Come here." He settled Joss on his lap and claimed her lips in a tender kiss. "I gave you a bit of a hard time before, but you gave me one hell of a great start to this Father's Day. It's not every morning I wake up to my gorgeous lady giving me head." He brushed her nose with his. "But every morning I wake up with you by my side is the start of a great day."

Joss sighed. "John." She pecked his lips. "That's so sweet." She kissed him again, and John quickly took over. Angling her head just so, he coaxed her lips apart and engaged her tongue in a sensual game of tag. Feeling John get a little too carried away, she slid from underneath him as he lowered her to the bed. "Oh, no, honey." Looking around for her nightgown and not finding it, Joss wrapped the top sheet around her, not wanting to encourage him. "We don't have time for seconds, I don't think." She glanced at the clock above the fireplace mantle. "Eight-twenty?" she said in disbelief. "It's been almost an hour and a half? I swear, I don't know where you get the stamina. Morning delight wasn't supposed to last more than thirty minutes."

"We did talk, Joss," John offered.

"We didn't talk that much." She groaned. "Leah is going to be here any minute."

"Why is Leah coming over so early? TJ's T-ball game isn't until ten."

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess it will only be a surprise for Taylor. We're going to make a big breakfast for the wonderful fathers in our lives before heading off to Taylor Joshua's game."

"Your chocolate chip pancakes?" John asked.

"Yes, those, too."

"I can do surprised."

"I'm going to hold you to that." She headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to grab a quick shower."

"Want some company? This bed is a little damp."

Joss groaned. "John, I'm in a hurry," she said, knowing damn well why he wanted to join her, and it wasn't to get clean.

"I don't mind a quick shower, and just think of all the water we'll save." John hopped off the bed, fully aroused, and swept Joss in his arms. "Let's go."

* * *

"Joss, can we go?" John asked when she finally came out of the kitchen at Taylor and Leah's.

"No, we can't. John, we only got here a half hour ago."

"I know, but the barbecue hasn't even started. You know, I'm still full from that big breakfast."

Joss frowned. "You're full of something, but it's not breakfast. This is Father's Day, and as such, it's ideal for fathers to spend time with their children."

"You're acting as though I haven't spent any time with them. It's one-thirty now, and since early this morning, I've been with all of our children. Daughter, daughter-in-law, son, and grandson. I've more than fulfilled my fatherly duties, and I did it with a smile, because I love them all." He trailed kisses along her neck. Her long sigh showed he wouldn't exactly have to twist her arm to get her to leave. "Now, I would very much like to go home and fulfill my husbandly duties. See if we can attempt a repeat performance of this morning."

"_Ugh. I think I'm going to vomit."_

John and Joss turned around. "Cali Alexis, are you sick?" John asked as Joss ran to their daughter's side.

"I think I'm going to be," she answered, shivering.

"Baby, what happened?" Joss questioned, brushing the curly locks from Cali's neck.

"I…" She trembled. "I overheard you and Daddy talking about a repeat performance from this morning. Blech. Aren't you two a bit…"

"Stop." John shook his head as the concern evaporated from Joss's face. All he had to do was stand back and listen. After closing her eyes and blowing out several big breaths, Joss folded her arms and glared at Cali. "Little girl, I know in the eyes of the law that you're an adult, but you will _never_ be old enough to discuss our business," she motioned between John and herself, "with me. I hate repeating myself, and you know this, but for some reason, you ignore that. For the love of God, don't make me have to say this again, okay?"

Cali hung her head. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now go back in the kitchen and help Leah. I'll be right there."

After taking a few steps, Cali turned around. "I accept being wrong in commenting on what I overheard, but if you two don't want more comments, you might want to have private conversations in a private place."

"Wait one…"

Cali held up a finger, interrupting Joss's words. "And, Mom, I say that with no disrespect."

Once Cali left, Joss turned to John, fury burning in her beautiful brown eyes. "What?" he asked with a shrug.

"That was your fault. First, for making Cali Alexis so damn stubborn, she is your child. And second and finally, for making sex your first and second most favorite topic of conversation."

"Joss, baby, I'm human. And this morning was pretty fantastic." He curled his arms around her waist, bringing her close and snacking on her neck. "I woke up to you giving me head," he whispered, "and it only got better after that. What man wouldn't want to discuss such a great memory he made with the love of his life, and do his best to remake it, huh?"

"This great memory will stay just that if you keep pushing me on it."

John removed his hands from her waist and took a step back. "Aye-Aye, Captain," he said, saluting. "You don't have to tell me twice - - at least not today."

"_Grandpoppy, me and Daddy are waiting for you to have the car race,"_ TJ shouted from upstairs. _"C'mon!"_

"I've been summoned." He smiled. "Joss…"

"We're staying until after the barbecue. And if you be good, I'll be good."

"I'll be great."

"We'll see."

* * *

"You have some secrets, Jocelyn Reese. How is it I never knew you were a master griller?" He opened the plastic covered bowl on his lap, swiping some sauce off the leftover meat. "Though I didn't actually see you grill," he said, licking the sauce from his finger. "This barbecue is absolutely delicious. It's the best thing you've ever cooked." Joss cut her eyes at him. He laughed. "What I mean is you're a great cook, but this is extraordinary. What's your secret?"

"No secret." Joss glanced his way for a moment before turning back to the road. "You don't have to be a master to know the right ratio of season and sauce. It takes a bit of technique, but I wouldn't call myself a master. Plus, Leah and Cali did help."

"What? Did they hold the phone book while you dialed the number to Crosby's Southern Barbecue," he said with a chuckle.

She glimpsed his way and turned back to the road. "Damn! How did you know?" Joss groaned.

"Are you kidding? There is no barbecue like Crosby's."

"It's in Queens."

"I discovered it a couple of years ago while helping Leon Tau out of another one of his messes. The food is so good, and that Carolina gold sauce is not easily duplicated. Yours was spot on, and I knew that was impossible."

"We made the sides," she replied. "We wanted to give you and Taylor a great meal. You two always do the grilling, and we wanted to do it for you guys for a change."

"Well, it worked, and it has been a fantastic day. The golf clubs from T and Leah, TJ's perfect family drawing, and even that ugly tie from Cali, you put all that together with some good lovin' from my hot wife, I'm a very lucky man."

"Your day is not over yet," Joss said, pulling to a stop in front of the house.

John released the seatbelt. "Why didn't you go into the garage?"

"Weren't you the one talking about a remake for most of the day? This way is closer to our bedroom."

Leaning over the console, Joss ravished his lips with a sultry kiss. His cock strained against the zipper of his jeans, aching to be touched by her slender fingers and hot mouth. John tossed the bowl on his knees to the backseat with the other two. Forget the food, all he wanted was Joss. He pushed open the door. "I'll race you."

"John, wait. What about the leftovers? I know you're not going to waste good food, even in your quest to get me between the sheets."

"Actually, I was..."

"I don't need to give _you_ the speech about wasting food when there are so many hungry people on the streets, do I?"

A humorless chuckle fell from his lips. "No." He sighed, gathering the bowls and following Joss inside. "You go upstairs and get into that birthday suit I love so much, I'll get these into the fridge and meet you in our room in sixty seconds."

"Sixty seconds?"

He kissed her cheek. "Forty-three." John raced into the kitchen and actually paused when he spotted a square yellow envelope taped to the refrigerator, with 'For John' written in Joss's hand. He set the bowls inside the fridge and retrieved the envelope. Leaning against the island, he read the sweet and funny words describing their life, family, and love on this Father's Day.

Joss cleared her throat as she entered, still wearing the jeans and light blue T-shirt from before. "It's been more than a minute, she said.

"And, yet, I don't see that great birthday suit."

"Later." She kissed his cheek. "Not too sappy, was it?"

"No, it was perfect." He tilted her chin and brushed a sweet kiss to her lips. "This day has been more incredible than I could've dreamed."

"Yet, I haven't even given you your present."

"No, Joss, you have given me everything. And I love you so much."

"I love you." He kissed her nose. "Does this mean you don't want your present?"

He laughed. "No, that's not what I'm saying. It's something you haven't given me, right? Hmm. I guess that means we don't have to go upstairs."

"No, we don't." Joss dug inside her front pocket and pulled out a small square box. "Happy Father's Day, John."

"Thank you, honey." He shook the box next to his ear. "What is it?"

"Open it up and see."

John opened the box. "A key? It's not to your heart, because I already have that." He winked.

"I've humored you in your need for speed by riding on that motorcycle of yours, but it's very scary, and you refuse to get a sidecar for me."

"Joss, I've said this before, sidecars are…"

"…for old people," she finished with him. "I have to keep remembering you've got me living in this special world with you where we're only as old as we feel."

"That's right, and I feel thirty-five. Twenty-five when you pull surprises like the one from this morning. And, no, that wasn't a hint." He examined the key and hoped it wasn't to a scooter. "And the key?"

"Years ago, long before we were married, we talked about things we wanted when we were teens, but never had. You remember?"

"I remember every conversation we've ever had and what you were wearing when we had them."

"Do you recall what you said?"

"Yeah, I said…" John stopped abruptly at remembering his words. He stared at the key. "No!"

Joss tilted her head. "No?"

"You didn't."

"Didn't I?"

He raced to the garage. "Joss!" He walked around the car, touching it, but not believing it was real.

"I wanted it to be perfect for you. Do you like it?"

"It's a '68 Chevrolet Camaro convertible. A true muscle car. What's not to like?"

"I chose the color because it reminded me of your eyes."

"It's a beauty." He dragged his hand along the hood. "White racing stripes, customized rims. It's perfect. How did you know to make it so…"

"Perfect?" John nodded. "Finch helped me. But he also tried to talk me in to getting you some Italian sports car that cost a bazillion dollars. I like my choice better."

"So do I." John pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. Your smiling face is thanks enough."

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"I'm game."

John opened the passenger door for her. "Back here," he said, pushing the passenger seat forward and sliding in behind her.

"John, what..."

Kissing her words to an end, John slid his hands under her shirt and unhooked her bra. "Now that I have this great Father's Day gift, I have to christen it," he said, unbuttoning her jeans and lowering the zipper.

"Out here?" Her eyes widened as he tossed their T-shirts and her bra to the front seat.

"Yeah. We're alone. Cali will be out until late with Sonia and Trent," he answered, rolling his tongue against her hard nipples, and quickly gathered himself, remembering they were in a sweltering garage inside his first dream car, where foreplay wasn't exactly required.

"John?" she shrieked in disbelief.

"Don't be bashful now." He pulled off her sneakers and slid one hand under her firm ass, pushing down her jeans and panties. "Remember Mother's Day?" Her demure smile spoke volumes. Of course she remembered. Quick as a flash, his briefs and jeans were around his ankles. "Look at the bright side, Joss. At least this is a covered structure," he said, sinking deep in her heat.


End file.
